Beyond Redemption
by Ljiljana
Summary: It's not Naruto's job to save souls. It would take more than a few rules to stop him from trying, though. AU, yaoi


**Title**: Beyond Redemption

**Rating**: R or NC-17

**Pairing**: Naruto/Sasuke, Sasuke's pov

**Length**: 4500 words, oneshot

**Summary**: As a prison guard, it's not Naruto's job to save souls of the prisoners. It would take much more than a few rules to stop him from trying, though. AU, Naruto/Sasuke

**Beta**: Jellybean12 on y!gall

**Disclaimer**: Characters borrowed. I definitely do not own Naruto series.

**A/N**: Title totally stolen, but much better than everything else I came up with.

This story is written for tsuki_te_suiren (Blueh on Y!Gallery), for an art exchange she offered… sometime in August. She let me decide what to write, and without a prompt or anything else to guide me, I'm afraid I ended up thinking about it while watching a documentary on prisons. This is what came out of it. I hope you like the story!

* * *

**Beyond Redemption**

When Sasuke had walked in through the doors of the harshest penitentiary in the country a couple of weeks earlier, all was well. He was where he was supposed to be. He had a plan. It was much simpler than the plan that had led him in the prison – instead of finding a way to outsmart, entrap and kill his brilliant brother, all he had to do was survive.

It was supposed to be simple. He was supposed to learn the rules of his new world and follow them. If he stayed calm and out of everyone's way, there wouldn't be any problems.

But something went wrong. It was like he couldn't control what he was doing – the other prisoners were just so irritating, so pathetic and yet full of themselves. It was stupidity that had brought them to jail, the lack of discipline and brains. Not one, aside from Sasuke himself, was imprisoned at his own choice, no matter how serious the crime was but they all still acted as if they knew better.

They didn't know better. They led their pointless inside wars, trying to gain some imaginary power or inflict pain on others. It was disgraceful. And Sasuke had no problems showing his disgust, none at all. He wasn't afraid, and they… they didn't seem to think he was worth the effort. A couple of insulting words did nothing to ease the restlessness that had haunted Sasuke since he stepped foot in the penitentiary. He wanted a proper fight.

But all encounters with the other prisoners were disappointing.

The penitentiary was so tightly packed that the former recreational room had to be renovated as a dormitory. The bunk beds were lined up from one wall to the other. Sasuke's bed was somewhere in the middle, but it wasn't too hard to find it. Every bed, as a small personal world of a prisoner, was unique even within the restrictions, decorated to the taste of the owner.

It was a bad idea to walk among them without clearly pointing out the purpose, like an urgent need for the bathroom. Someone might think that you were planning something. But that was a rule that, like most, was somehow flawed when it came to Sasuke. As he rose without a word, barely anyone glanced in his direction.

In the last row next to the exit, one of the toughest prisoners outside of the solitary cells, Ibiki, was doing push ups with his feet hooked over the spinal cord of the bed. He had just returned The Cage, the harshest disciplinary measure the prison was enforcing on problematic prisoners. And here he was, already showing off, already preparing to do the same old thing that had him locked up in the first place.

He was a pathetic excuse for a human.

As if it was nothing, though it definitely caused his adrenalin to spike, Sasuke stepped over Ibiki when he was down. The reaction was so quick he almost lost his footing; the huge guy was up on his feet in a second. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and spun him around until they were facing each other.

"Watch your step, boy."

The word choice was kinder than the tone, but Sasuke was still disappointed. What was it with these people, why were they refusing to get angry with him?

"I was." He answered, his most cocky smirk in place. "I'd just mistaken you for the floor."

Something darkened in Ibiki's eyes. That's it, Sasuke thought, dizzy. He had said many more provocative things in the last couple of weeks, but…

"Oh, come on, guys." A voice interrupted. Sasuke vowed, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last week alone, that he would kill that meddling little idiot the first chance he got. "We don't _really_ have a problem here, do we? Cause there's a warm cup of cocoa waiting for me to finish my round and I don't want it to get cold."

Sasuke shot Naruto his hardest glare. There was something seriously fucked up with that guard. His easy going attitude and smiling and that odd, unspoken respect the prisoners had for him… It was strange. It was disturbing. And Sasuke wished that he would stop butting in every time he was close to pissing someone off seriously.

Besides, the reason Naruto was respected among the prisoners was because he was willing to do small favors for them – like exchanging letters or buying them magazines and processed food. If Ibiki wanted his family to find out that he was out of the Cage and well days sooner than official process would allow, he'd better behave.

"Neh." Ibiki answered, hands off Sasuke entirely. "The kid's obviously retarded, but it's nothing some training can't fix."

"Hmm," Naruto said, smiling in Sasuke's direction. "I doubt 'retarded' is the word you're looking for."

Sasuke kept quiet as a flicker of annoyance passed over Ibiki's face. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't even say anything. Naruto, moron that he was, had all the power – especially with how fresh the memory of the last punishment must have been in Ibiki's head.

"Were you on your way to the bathroom, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, talking to him finally. "Come on, then. I'll walk you there. Someone needs to warn you if there are some people lying around, so you won't mistake them for the floor."

A snicker followed the words from somewhere behind Sasuke. Whether they had been thinking that it was a good joke, or they just welcomed any excuse to laugh at him, he couldn't tell. He didn't _care_.

Sasuke walked though the door to the hallway without a word. Naruto fell into step with him, humming just under his breath.

"Not there." He said when Sasuke turned to the bathroom door. "Follow me."

He unlocked the door at the end of the hall, the one that lead into the main hallway. Everything was empty and the sound of their steps echoed off the walls. Naruto was offering no explanations and Sasuke was unwilling to ask. It wasn't likely that he was being led to execution, for there was no such thing in their prison and his sentence was clear. Sasuke cared little about everything else.

Naruto opened the door that lead into the guards' private quarters and gestured for Sasuke to come inside. Prisoners were not allowed here. No one even knew what was behind this doors. His curiosity sparkling a little, Sasuke followed.

In the small lobby, one of the other guards, a fat guy with long hair whose name Sasuke had never bothered remembering, widened his eyes at his blue uniform like he'd never seen such thing in his life.

"Naruto," He said. "I don't think that's…"

"I brought Ibiki some jellybeans, man's crazy about the stuff." Naruto cut right in, bright smile still firmly in place. "But he won't be getting them today. Do you want them?"

The other guard didn't answer, but Naruto threw him the little bag anyway. Why he was pissed off at Ibiki, Sasuke didn't know. Ibiki had done nothing wrong. If Naruto had been close enough to hear Sasuke's retort, he surely knew that.

The bathroom Naruto gestured for him to use was small, private. There were only two stalls, two urinals and a sink. For the first time in a really long time, Sasuke was feeling self-conscious. He entered a stall, even though he didn't really need to use the bathroom at all. He was just stretching his legs, it always helped when his mind was starting to become too gloomy, his thoughts too focused and barren.

Sasuke walked inside, closed the door and soaked in the little gift of privacy. Alone, he could close his eyes for awhile. He could wait for the pain that wouldn't come.

…It must have lasted for many minutes, dozens of them. Sasuke was sure he hadn't been in the stall for fewer than fifteen minutes, even if they were not enough. Naruto had let him sit in there, without a word, for that long?

Sasuke opened his eyes wide to stare at the toilet seat directly across from him. He thought he knew why Naruto was so respected by the others now. It wasn't that he was doing small things for the prisoners; it was _what_ he chose to do for them. Fifteen minutes alone, away from everything – wasn't that all Sasuke had wanted ever since he walked in and realized that he would be sleeping in a bunk bed and shitting in a toilet in a row, stripped of all privacy like a lab rat?

How did Naruto know that? Wasn't it the same for them all? But from the look on the other guard's face, it didn't seem like it was a practice to bring the prisoners in.

Sasuke got up and walked out of the stall. Naruto was leaning casually on the sink, half smile playing on his mouth. Sasuke walked over to wash his hands.

There was hot water. Sasuke let it flow over his fingers, warming him up. He could feel the smoke raising from the stream, he could see his hand turning red but it wasn't important. Naruto, who had shifted a little to let him wash his hands, was watching him carefully. It didn't matter; the burning was welcome.

Sasuke had already lost all the feeling in his hands when Naruto leaned over and turned on some cold water. As if Sasuke was small child that needed help, he squeezed some of the green soap into his palm. Cool liquid felt good on the burnt skin, but Naruto's fingers were better. Sasuke hoped that it wasn't showing in his face just how much he was enjoying the steady rub. Human contact.

"They're afraid of you." Naruto murmured, so close his breath was rushing over Sasuke's shoulder.

"They?" Sasuke asked, watching regretfully as Naruto removed his hand. "The bunch of scary tattooed guys with big muscles and the urge to kill?"

Naruto took off his weapons, the high voltage taser and the club, and put them on the sink next to Sasuke. It was such an insane, stupid thing to do. Naruto could get fired. All Sasuke had to do was to reach out. With silent weapons in his hand and Naruto's keys, he could be out in less than five minutes, without a problem. It would be _easy_.

But Sasuke simply stood there, not reaching. Behind him, Naruto sighed. It almost sounded like disappointment.

"It's because they don't understand it." He said. Sasuke found his eyes in the mirror. They were blue and sad.

"They don't understand what?"

"The regret." Naruto answered. The word was hideous, it was like a monster that lived and breathed – inside of the TV screen. Sasuke couldn't look away. "I'm not sure if they realize that's it. Most of them say to themselves that you must be insane to not be afraid of them, of this place."

"I might be." Sasuke said. He probably was insane. Mentally healthy people do not want to piss off killers.

And yeah, they also don't kill their brothers.

Naruto grinned in the mirror. "Well, yeah."

He leaned in again, until he was very close, and took Sasuke's hand in his. With some sort of surreal detachment, Sasuke was watching as Naruto guided his to the holster of the stun gun.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed again, like he was giving up. "Any one of them, anyone else, would use this opportunity to regain some power. Anyone else would have been desperately trying to get their hands on something that could be turned into a weapon in that stall – for someone else's or their own destruction. But you were just sitting there."

Naruto's fingers slipped away from Sasuke's hand. The touch sparkled on his skin for many seconds after that, and for nothing but to prolong the sensation as much as possible, Sasuke kept his hand on the gun.

He said, "I don't need any weapons."

"I don't understand you, either." Naruto's arm was now around Sasuke, as if to keep him in place, fingers curled into the blue prisoner shirt. It almost resembled a hug, but Sasuke realized its purpose when Naruto said. "From everything I've heard, your brother had deserved to die."

With full right, Naruto expected him to react. As Sasuke jerked violently, Naruto grabbed him firmly, his hand warm and harsh. In the next moment, Sasuke was being twirled around until he was looking directly into Naruto's serious blue eyes.

"I know that." Sasuke said. "That's why I killed him. You don't have to reassure me like some child, I was sentenced lifetime for a good reason."

"Sasuke," Naruto said kindly. "The remorse is oozing out though your ears. I can practically see it."

"If you think you can see anything, it's because you're violating my personal space."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I've been violating your personal space for the last five minutes, but you weren't complaining."

"Of course I wasn't." Sasuke told him, trying not to show _why_ he wasn't complaining. "I don't want to end up in the Cage."

Naruto rolled his eyes again. But as soon as that instinctive reaction of disbelief passed, his eyes darkened and narrowed. For no reason at all, Sasuke's heart rate doubled.

"You don't want to end up in the cage." Naruto repeated, low and silky, like he was vocalizing candy.

"It's a small box where you have to stand around naked for days." Sasuke said. "Of course I don't."

Naruto took a little step forward. That small movement ate up the short distance that was left between them. Sasuke could feel Naruto's black pants brushing against his legs and realized that he was quite hard and that he wanted nothing more but to arch forward to gain some friction against Naruto.

"Just how much don't you want to end up in the cage, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, still in that sweetened tone.

Some part of him wanted to snap that he could feel the holster of the stun gun brushing his hand still, that Naruto was a moron and that he should back off. Instead, Sasuke said, "Very much."

He was rewarded with a smile. It was a harsh, predatory smile, but it felt like a reward anyway. Sasuke's breathing sped up to the point of panting.

"Turn around." Naruto ordered. Sasuke complied without hesitation. In the mirror, Naruto's smile looked more like ownership than arousal. He took both of Sasuke's hands and placed them on either side of the sink. "Don't move."

Sasuke had no intention of moving, not that it mattered. His feet felt like they were made of steel, heavy. Naruto kept their gazes locked as he slid his right hand off Sasuke's to reach up and unbutton the blue shirt. His hand lingered over Sasuke's chest though the undershirt, but he made no effort to do anything else about it.

Naruto taking his time with the whole thing, game or not, did not settle well in Sasuke's stomach. He was on the edge of fidgeting with frustration. It had been too long since he actually wanted sex, many months before Itachi was dead. He could feel his body waking up under Naruto's almost-touches, vibrating in tune with Naruto's soft tones. It was a very welcome change – even if it was for a fucking prison guard.

Naruto finally crooked his finger under his pants button, but he also stopped there and with the other hand pushed Sasuke swiftly back against him. "Maybe," Naruto murmured, his lips not quite touching the sensitive place under Sasuke's ear.

Through the irrepressible shudder, Sasuke realized that Naruto was about to back up, even though that complete retard had to be aware that he had given more than enough chances for Sasuke to get out of it. And his weapons were still within reach. Sasuke would feel quite compelled to use them if Naruto showed serious intention of leaving him like that, hard and almost alive after so much time.

"You know that soapy pile outside of the bathroom the other way, when all those people slipped and ended up in the hospital?" He asked. "I did that."

He didn't. He had no idea who had done it; it was a childish and stupid prank, even though it pissed off a lot of people. It didn't matter.

Naruto snorted. "You did?"

He asked it in such a flat tone that was neither surprise nor disbelief that Sasuke was suddenly sure that Naruto was the one who had done it. "Yes."

"Well, cage it is then." Naruto said in a mock stern voice. "Unless you would rather the alternative that is."

"Little box," Sasuke said. "Standing naked – we've been through this."

"Alternative, then?" Naruto asked. He sounded amused and flipped his pants button open finally.

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed the last time, feeling his pants hit the floor. That was followed quickly by the plain white prison underwear. Sasuke exhaled the breath he was holding for a little bit too long when his cock hit the air and brushed over the smooth surface of the sink.

Naruto ran his palm over Sasuke's hip. It was moist, and it was too far away from where it was supposed to be. Fortunately, Naruto was not a tease; he quickly wrapped his hand around Sasuke's shaft.

_It has been to long_, Sasuke thought, thrusting into the warm hand instinctively. Naruto let out a moan in response, like it was his gut that had coiled and twisted with pleasant warmth.

"I think..." Naruto started and changed his mind. "No."

His hand was firm and steady as it worked a couple of times up and down Sasuke's cock. Even that was too much, so much that if Naruto didn't stop very, very soon, Sasuke would come all over the sink.

The next moment, Naruto stopped. He let go of Sasuke's erection completely, leaving the swirls in his stomach to straighten up a little.

"What?" Sasuke asked. _Hissed_. In the mirror, Naruto smirked.

He hit the inner side of Sasuke's knee with enough force to send him down instantly. While the pain from the thud seriously subdued his arousal, Naruto shifted to the side.

"Well?" He asked, as Sasuke glared up at him from the floor. "Do you need word by word instructions on blowjobs?"

Sasuke shifted his gaze from Naruto's face down to his crotch. He didn't have to be asked twice and he definitely didn't need instructions, which he should probably show rather than claim. There was a belt holding Naruto's pants, so Sasuke unbuckled it quickly, his mouth slightly dry. It was beyond importance that he was being treated like a back-alley whore – well, that was what he was supposed to be doing, buying his way out of an unpleasant punishment. Just because he knew it was a game didn't mean he shouldn't act.

Sasuke snatched the guard's pants down together with the underwear – or he at least thought that he did it; maybe Naruto just wasn't wearing any. Even as Naruto was busy gasping, Sasuke lifted Naruto's cock, drooping slightly because of its weight despite being hard as a rock, and guided it to his mouth, unkindly letting his teeth scrape at the skin. Naruto hissed and buckled his hips, but instead of retreating he pushed forward, almost choking Sasuke in process.

It tasted like something from the other side of the walls, like seawater or possibly peanuts. _That_ was why he swept over the skin he had hurt with his tongue, sucked harder, wanted more. Naruto was quite literally fucking his mouth, and the thought, detached from the action, sped up Sasuke's breathing yet again. He was panting aloud as he worked his tongue to accumulate to the thrusts.

Sasuke could hear small moans Naruto couldn't suppress. They were alluring, they made him want to hear more, he wanted them to become louder and that craving added fuel to his actions. But Naruto grabbed his hair and retreated, efficiently preventing him from following.

"Ai, _crap,_ that's enough." Naruto panted, red in face. He took a couple of deep breaths and focused his amused eyes on Sasuke's. "I still want to actually fuck you, you know."

To show they were both quite a bit interested, Sasuke's cock twitched. "I know. That's why you brought me here."

At any other point, that would be a wrong thing to say. Even now, only few strokes away from coming, Naruto's eyes flashed in anger. "No, that is not why I brought you here. But as we're at it already – get up."

Again without hesitation, and ignoring his cock that twitched again, more violently, Sasuke got up. There seemed to be something in Naruto's anger that spiced up his blood. "What now?"

Naruto grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face the mirror again. "I brought you here because there are at least ten things in this bathroom that can be lethal. I wanted to see how far you were willing to go to off yourself."

Against all the odds, that retort did noting to subdue Sasuke's arousal. Naruto forced his legs apart with his knees and leaned heavily over Sasuke to squeeze some of the soap in his hand. It was going to burn.

"But all you did was sit against the door and I didn't know what to think." Naruto said. His lubricated fingers found his hole easily and Naruto stroked over it, as if giving out a warning. "I don't know how to help you."

_I don't want your help_ dried in Sasuke's throat as Naruto pushed a finger inside him. It burned and it hurt and it was far away from his prostrate and any real pleasure, but Sasuke found himself wanting to move back into it. Naruto twisted his finger around and pulled it out.

"I do know what you want, though. You want to be punished."

"I am being punished." Sasuke snapped. "I am serving a life long sentence here for first degree murder."

"Hands on the sink." Naruto ordered. He might have known _some_ of what Sasuke wanted, because his fingers were back where Sasuke could feel them, brushing the sensitive skin as soon as Sasuke had obeyed. "You're serving your sentence, but it's just not enough. It's not painful enough. It's not the Hell on Earth. It's not what you were bracing yourself against when you were planning the murder. It's not even bringing your brother back."

"I don't want him back." Sasuke said. He _didn't_ want Itachi back – but between Naruto pushing two of his fingers back into him and the irritation of him talking about the things he didn't understand, there was a sparkle of sorrow. Not numbness, not anger, but real, honest sorrow. "He killed my parents – among others. I don't want him back."

Naruto, with fingers deep in Sasuke still, shifted to place a kiss on his neck. "Yeah, you do. I can hear it in your voice." He whispered, kissing a bit higher, until he was whispering in Sasuke's ear. "You miss him. And I don't know how to explain this to you but – you're allowed to miss him. You are allowed to love him, despite everything. He was your brother long before he'd killed anyone."

They were both still, looking at each other in the mirror. Naruto was so serious – and so right.

"Just get on with it." Sasuke finally said, realizing that his arousal was still there full force. Naruto left another small kiss under his ear and complied. He pushed in, not too carefully. It hurt so much. It made Sasuke feel physically worse than he was feeling emotionally, and for one blissful moment, everything else stopped, there was just heat of Naruto's cock pressing into him in an unforgiving pace.

The second time Naruto pushed in, it hurt less, then even less. But the feeling of numbness wasn't returning, there were just spikes of sharp pleasure that continued building up with every movement. Naruto had chosen a pace that was neither too slow nor sufficiently fast, just maddening enough to make Sasuke groan aloud and try to shove himself back for more contact, faster friction.

His dick had been slamming against the sink and he hadn't even noticed before Naruto reached out and protected it by wrapping his hand around it again. Naruto had to lean some more, a little to the side to reach up properly and it was that angle that was the right one, the one that allowed Naruto to slam into the right spot, to make him shudder and gasp. Sasuke came with a strangled sound, looking in the mirror Naruto watching him.

Naruto followed soon, that much was clear even through the haze – his fingers digging into Sasuke's hips, his cock harder than ever and movements without the least pretense of consideration. It was – quite good, the best sex in a horribly long time and Sasuke used Naruto's disorientation to try to put himself together and wipe off his face, just in case there were tears.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said after a moment. "I was just really worried about you. The others are really put off by your complete lack of fear, but that will wear off. You'll be in trouble for all the things you say to piss them off."

If he wasn't quite so comfortable, leaning back into Naruto, almost accepting the half hug he was offered, Sasuke would have thought of something to say. As it was, he only hummed, which for some reason made Naruto snicker lowly.

"Is this," Sasuke asked when Naruto let go to wash himself. "This private use of the bathroom one time offer only?"

"I certainly hope not." Naruto answered. Of course, he would get in a world of trouble if his colleagues found out. That didn't even have to be said. But Naruto was well-liked and clever enough. If he wanted to see Sasuke again – like this – he would find a way. "Better wash up now, I have to lock you back in before Chouji gets a heart attack."

For the first time since he walked though the walls of the prison, Sasuke felt a pang at the words 'lock up'. He was sure it didn't show on his face, though, even if it took an effort.

He washed up as Naruto packed his weapons back into his belt. The return to the former recreation room passed in not-quite-awkward silence. Naruto offered a small smile before departing into the darkness, leaving Sasuke alone to face the room.

As quite a few looks landed on him, Sasuke felt an adrenalin surge in his blood that was a reaction to fear and just a little bit of anticipation. It was about time for him to use all those skills he had been collecting while preparing himself to rid the world of Itachi.

As the first shadow rose up with obvious intention of confronting him, Sasuke wondered if the change in him was visible. He hoped it was. He wanted to fight, and it wasn't even about triggering emotion any longer.

He just wanted to live.

The End


End file.
